Labyrinth
by Bluebell Ren
Summary: Based on the movie, Labyrinth. Merlin accidentally wishes his brother away to the Goblin Queen, and unless he completes her labyrinth within the time limit, he will never see his baby brother again.
1. Part 1

_A/N: This is my first time doing a Merlin fanfiction, so forgive me for any mistakes I make about the characters. Also, even though this is based on the movie, The Labyrinth, the pairing will not be Merlin/Morgana, it will be one-sided like it was in the movie, but there will actually be a pairing. So I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the plot of the movie, Labyrinth._

**XXXX  
>Labyrinth<br>Part 1  
>XXXX<strong>

Merlin ran across the bridge, his cape billowing behind him, towards where he had seen an owl perch. The owl stared at him curiously as he stood a couple feet away from it. Merlin's sapphire eyes stared at the owl for a few seconds before he recites,

"Give me the child," Merlin takes a step closer to the owl.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..." Thunder rumbles overhead, distracting Merlin for a second, before he draws his attention back to the owl.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…Damn!" Merlin reaches into his cloak, and pulls out a small leather-bound book.

"I always forget that line…You have no power over me," Thunder begins to rumble again. Merlin's dog, Will, trembled under the tree nearest him, just as the clock tower behind him begins to ring. Merlin looks over at the time.

"6? Oh shoot, Will, come on. We're late!" Merlin runs off back towards the bridge, frowning as he began to feel rain drops on his head. He quickly pulled his hood up as it began to pour.

The rain continued to pour, and his hood was not helping him at all, since it just continued to fall off. He could see his house up ahead, and his uncle standing on the front porch.

"Merlin…" Merlin's uncle Gaius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin stopped on the steps of the porch, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time," He said, during each breath. He heard Gaius sigh above him.

"Merlin, you must stop with your silly games. It's a Friday night; you should be out with friends,"

"They're not silly games, Uncle Gaius…and I would hang out with friends if I wasn't babysitting Mordred all the time," Merlin said, as he got out of the rain and onto the porch.

"Come on, Will. Inside," Merlin gestured for the poor pup to go in, but Gaius stopped him.

"Merlin, he is soaked. Send him to the garage," Merlin frowned, but did as he was told. Merlin pulled off his cloak, and walked inside. His mother, Hunith, greeted him with a small smile, as she bounced a crying Mordred on her hip.

"Merlin," Merlin just walked past his mother, and headed up the steps towards his room. She looked back at Gaius.

"He needs to stop with these silly games, Hunith. He is almost out of high school," Merlin closed his door, not wanting to listen to anymore. He grabbed a dry towel out of his dresser, and began to dry his hair. He sat down at his desk, looking at the photo of himself and his father on his bulletin board.

"Though dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen…" He was about to continued, but a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Merlin, sweetie. I've fed Mordred, and put him in bed. Me and your Uncle Gaius will be back around midnight," Merlin sighed, before telling his mother 'ok'. He got up from his desk chair, and walked over to the window, watching his mother and uncle leave. He sighed again, before plopping onto his bed, closing his eyes for a couple minutes. Upon opening his eyes, he focused on his bookshelf, and found something was missing. And he knew exactly where it would be.

He got up and headed over towards his mother/Mordred's room. The baby, still crying, looked up at his big brother expectedly. Merlin spotted his stuffed dragon on the floor and picked it up, hugging it to his chest. Mordred continued to cry. Merlin sighed and plopped down onto his mother's bed.

"What's wrong, Mordred? Do you want to hear a story?" Merlin ran through all the stories in his head, but could only recite one by heart. He morphed around his own life.

"Once there was a young man, who always had his nose in a book. But, his uncle did not like that, and made the young man stay at home all the time and babysit his baby brother every day. But, the Goblin Queen, Morgana, had fallen in love with the young man, and wished him no pain and granted him certain power," Merlin got up and picked up Mordred, rocking him back and forth, in effort to stop his tears.

"One night, when the baby would not stop crying, and the headaches from the crying was too much, she called upon the goblins for help,"

**XXXX**

In the Goblin City, the goblins awoke upon hearing their mistress's love's voice, calling upon their names.

"Shhh, listen!"

**XXXX**

Merlin stopped his story, as he rocked his brother once again. The thunder was not helping him at all.

"Oh, Mordred. Hush, little one. Don't make me say the words,"

**XXXX**

The goblins listened closely, waiting for the command words.

"Did he say it yet?" A goblin in the back of the group asked, only to be hushed by the rest.

**XXXX**

Merlin lifted Mordred above his head.

"I can bear it no longer. Goblin Queen, Goblin Queen, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me," Merlin frowned, knowing fully well, that those were not the words. He sighed and cradled Mordred to his chest.

"Oh, I wish I knew the words to make the goblins come to take you away," He frowned as he placed his brother back in his crib. Mordred began crying again, as Merlin walked towards the door. Merlin looked back at his brother, before turning the light off.

"I wish the goblins would come to take you away…right now," Merlin walked towards his room, when he realized Mordred had stopped crying. He poked his head back into Mordred's room.

"Mordred?" He walked back in, and attempted to turn the light back on, but it would not come back on. Something was moving in his brother's crib, but it, then, stopped once Merlin started walking towards it. Merlin quickly pulled the blanket out of the crib, only to find his brother gone.

"Mordred!" A crash at the windows caught his attention, and the window doors flung open. Merlin stared as an owl swooped into the room. A bright light engulfed the room, causing Merlin to close his eyes. Blinking slowly, he looked back at the window, finding a gorgeous ebony-haired woman staring at him. Her golden eyes stared at him for a few seconds.

"You're her, aren't you? The Goblin Queen, Morgana?" She smiled at him, taking a step closer towards him.

"I want my brother back," Morgana shook her head at him.

"What's been said has been said," Merlin shook his head, looking at the empty crib.

"But…I didn't mean it!" Morgana smiled once more at him, before lifting her hand up, a crystal ball appearing in it.

"I've brought you a gift," Merlin stared at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"Just a crystal, nothing more. But, if you look in it a certain way, it contains your dreams and wishes, but this is not a gift for a man who watches over a crying, drooling baby," Morgana said, as she twirled the crystal in her hand. Merlin, once more, shook his head.

"No, I want my brother back," Morgana frowned at him, her eyes gleamed gold for a second. Merlin watched as the crystal turned into a snake.

"Such a pity," Morgana said, before she threw the snake at Merlin. He caught and threw it to the floor, watching as it turned into a laughing goblin. Morgana laughed as well,

"You are no match for me, Merlin,"

"I don't care, I have to have my brother back," Morgana shook her head, pointing out the window. The room around them dissolved, and the pair was standing on a hill, looking over the labyrinth.

"He's in there in my castle," Morgana said, pointing at the castle. Merlin looked back at Morgana.

"Is that the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" Morgana nodded. Merlin turns back towards the labyrinth, his eyes wandering over all the twists and turns.

"It doesn't look that far," Morgana's voice whispered in his ear.

"It's farther than you think, and your time is short," Morgana pulled a small pocket watch out of a pocket of her dress. Merlin looked at the time,

"You have 13 hours to complete the labyrinth, or else your brother will be one of us forever," Morgana disappears in thin air, leaving Merlin alone on the hill. Merlin shakes his head once more, before making his way down the head towards the entrance of the labyrinth. A person by the entrance catches his attention, someone was practicing swinging their sword.

**XXXX**

**So I hoped you enjoyed! The next part will hopefully be up soon, but I'm not quite sure when, because this is the week right before all of my finals, but I will work on it!**

**Ren, signing out.**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the plot of The Labyrinth.**

**XXXX  
>Part 2<br>XXXX**

Merlin stood for a moment, and watched the other man practice with his sword. And in an instance, the man turned and stared back at Merlin. A golden eyebrow rose in confusion. Merlin swallowed dryly before he spoke up.

"Excuse me. I have to get through this labyrinth. Can you help me?" The blond man seemed to have ignored him in order to put his sword back in its case and grab his red jacket off the statue next to him. Putting the jacket on, the man walks towards the labyrinth walls. Merlin frowned.

"You don't have to be such a prat." The man turned and glared at him.

"I'm not a prat. I'm Arthur and who are you?"

"Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to walk next to the wall. Merlin ran to catch up to him.

"Well?" Arthur looked over at him with a questioning look.

"Well, what?"

"Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?" Merlin asked, looking over at the blond man. Arthur smirked.

"Maybe,"

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Merlin bit his tongue lightly in frustration.

"The door," Arthur looked at him, his smirk still present on his face, before he responded.

"What door?" Merlin threw his arms in the air, giving up asking the blond prat about the door.

"It's hopeless asking a prat like you anything." Merlin started walking away from Arthur looking for signs of the entrance to the labyrinth. Arthur laughed lightly.

"Not if you ask the right questions." Merlin halted his walking and turned back to Arthur. Quickly, he thought of the correct question.

"How do I get into the labyrinth?" Arthur turned back towards Merlin, before hitting a lever right next to his head.

"Now, that's more like it." Merlin watched as the wall he stood next to open up to reveal a passageway. He stepped into the passageway and looked both ways, finding two long paths and not a turn in sight.

"Which way do I go...?" Merlin murmured to himself, not knowing that Arthur was right behind him.

"If you want my opinion, I wouldn't go either," Merlin turned and looked at him, frowning.

"I can't do that. I need to save my little brother. I wouldn't expect a prat like you to understand," Merlin began to walk down one of the passageways, not knowing Arthur was frowning at his back. Arthur huffed and hit another level and closed the labyrinth doors.

**XXXX**

Merlin was extremely confused, he had been walking down the same passageway for ten minutes and there hasn't been a single turn or a different path.

"Maybe…it's just a trick…maybe if I just continue farther down; there'd be a way," Merlin sprinted forward, farther down the path. After 30 feet, he tripped over a fallen tree branch. He hissed in pain, clutching his knee.

"This is effortless…I'll never make it to the center," Merlin whispered to himself as he hugged his knees to his chest. His eyes burned from tears unshed, he should have said the wish. He and Mordred would never be in this mess. A shadow cast over him, causing Merlin to look up quickly. A dark skinned man crouched down to look Merlin in the eyes.

"You alright, mate?" The man asked. Merlin rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the tears, before he nodded. The man smiled at him and held out his hand.

"Elyan," Merlin smiled back and shook Elyan's hand.

"Merlin," Elyan took a seat next to Merlin.

"So what brings you to the labyrinth? And what were you crying about?" Merlin ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was, before he answered.

"I accidentally Morgana the Goblin Queen to take away my brother…when I was only telling him a story," Merlin explained as best as he could. Elyan shook his head in disagreement, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Wasn't the smartest of decisions…And your reason of the tears?" Elyan said with sympathy. Merlin sighed.

"I don't think I'm ever going to make it to the center in time. And I've been in the labyrinth for at least 30 minutes and there hasn't been a single turn or separate path," At this, Elyan seemed to laugh at Merlin, causing the raven haired boy to look at him in confusion. Elyan stopped laughing, and looked back at Merlin, seemingly embarrassed.

"Oh…you're serious," Elyan stood up, motioning for Merlin to stand as well.

"Rule 1 of the labyrinth, Merlin, is to expect the unexpected. You may not see it, but there's an opening to another path right in front of you," Merlin just looked at Elyan like he was speaking tongues. Elyan just laughed again, before he walked forward towards the wall. Merlin was sure Elyan was going to walk straight into a brick wall, but he watched as the other man just continued to walk forward, the illusion of the brick wall broken.

"What?" Merlin ran forward, pasting through the brick wall illusion. Elyan just laughed again.

"As I said, expect the unexpected. Now, you better continue forward, you're on a time limit, aren't you?" Merlin nodded, choosing the right-hand path, but stopped to look back at Elyan.

"Thank you Elyan," Elyan smiled at him and waved him off.

"You're welcome, Merlin. The best of luck to you,"

**XXXX**

_This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I really need to watch The Labyrinth a couple more time. I'm trying to figure out who should be the Lying Doors, but I'm figuring it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up soon…hopefully._


End file.
